


Hollowheart oneshots

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Theres FloatingFire but only if you squint really hard, Tooth decaying Fluff, i was really tired when i wrote this so you get what you get, its just fluff, we go down like vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: It's just mostly fluff.
Relationships: Emma Bloom/Olive Elephanta, Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman, FloatingFire - Relationship, Hollowheart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Here just take this. 
> 
> Edit: It doesn't want to italic, but you get the idea.   
> Edit #2: Seriously, the italics are kicking my ass.

Jake is standing in a corner of the backyard with Emma and Horace, talking.

Enoch is sitting against a tree a couple of feet away, watching his homunculi totter around.

Emma has been plastered to Jake's side ever since he showed up.

It makes Jake uncomfortable, but he's too polite to ask her to stop.

It annoys Enoch immensely though.

Emma might think that Jake fancies her, but she obviously can't tell the difference between interest and politeness.

Enoch notices Emma's hand move down to wrap around Jake's, who tucks his hands in his pockets.

_Oh hell no _, he thinks, he has had enough of his sister trying to steal his boyfriend.__

____

__

He gets up and stalks over to Jake.

"Hullo, Enoch."

Horace says politely.

Enoch moves to stand on Jake's other side, the one that Emma isn't clinging to.

He slips his arm around Jake's waist.

A slight blush covers Jake's nose and cheeks, making him look even more attractive.

Horace's eyes widen at the display, but he says nothing.

Emma, however, narrows her eyes and huffs, glaring daggers at Enoch.

Enoch doesn't pay her any heed, just amiably joins in the conversation.

Emma seems to know that this is a fight she isn't going to win and stalks off.

Horace is talking about a dream he had recently, one about getting a custom suit from the queen.

Enoch tunes him out.

Jake is nodding, and giving replies here and there.

Enoch finds himself staring at Jake's red lips, oh, how he wants a taste.

Why not?

I mean it's not like he hasn't been in trouble with Mrs P. before, and that was if she even finds out, which Horace is a twit, but he isn't a snitch.

After carefully considering the consequences and coming to the conclusion that he doesn't care in the slightest, he goes for it.

Jake isn't expecting Enoch to suddenly spring upon him like that and he bends backwards a little.

The kiss is awkward at first, lips pressing against lips at an odd angle.

Then Jake realises what is happening and straightens out his back, and clings to Enoch's shirt front.

Enoch grasps the back of Jake's head in his hand and presses into the kiss harder.

He is just about to slip his tongue in Jake's mouth when he hears someone clear their throat.

He turns to see Horace looking uncomfortable.

"As entertaining as this is, Jacob and I were having a conversation, Enoch."

He pulls away from Jake and says,

"Well I doubt Jake found it more entertaining than me, but by all means don't let me stop you from droning on about fabric."

Horace looked taken aback, before turning on his heel and stamping away, huffing.

You can hear him shout in the distance.

"It's more than just fabric! You uncultured swine!"

Jake is blushing furiously and his mouth is open slightly, giving Enoch a glimpse of the gap in his teeth, he doesn't know why but he absolutely loves Jake's imperfect teeth.

He grins devilishly at the fact that they were alone, in one of the most secluded spots outside, and at the fact that he can make Jake look so disheveled in a matter of seconds.

Jake lunges back into the kiss, knocking Enoch flat on his back, he just laughs and presses their lips together once more.  



	2. Salt and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring events in a day of the life of Jacob Portman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really rushed and shitty, but i feel no shame, you get what you get.

Jacob gently rose to consciousness, like a fish surfacing from the bottom of a pond. He felt Enoch's warm breath against the back of his neck and sighed contently. He loved mornings like this, limbs tangled, wrapped under soft blankets to hide from the chilly air. He turned over just a bit, so he could look into Enoch's face. His eyes were closed, his dark hair crumpled from sleep, the ever present dark circles around his eyes growing lighter, his mouth was slightly open and he was snoring lightly. Jacob wanted to curl up further into Enoch's arms. He felt loved when Enoch held him close like he was afraid to lose him. Enoch groans and throws his arm over his eyes. He had to get up though, because if he didn't get up, then Enoch wouldn't and they would both be late to breakfast. He huffed and shoved the heavy blanket aside, hurrying over to shut the window. Enoch always left his windows open. Jacob was pretty sure Enoch did this on purpose so that he would have an excuse to snuggle with him. You would think that Jacob would be the clingy one , but no. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. Slowly, over the course of four weeks, Jacob's things had migrated to Enoch's room. He was glad that Enoch didn't share a room with anybody. Now the white dresser that was once half full of Enoch's things, was also half full of Jake's things, along with the left side of the closet and the top of the bookcase.  
A couple odd rocks, a hawk feather, some pretty bits of broken glass, were what Enoch fondly refered to as Jacob's knickknacks. That was the contents of the top of the bookcase, the first shelf was filled with Enoch's favorite novels and informational texts, the second shelf, closest to the ground, was filled with empty jars. After dressing himself for the day, Jacob crept back over to the bed. He nudged Enoch's shoulder, before leaning over and putting his cheek against Enoch's. He grumbled, blinking groggily. Jacob giggled and kissed his cheek, whispering a soft, "good morning, grumpy." Enoch huffed before, getting out of bed and stumbling over to the dresser to get some clothes.

Breakfast was as routine as every other day. All the children chattering quietly while eating, Jacob holding hands with Enoch under the table, Emma and Olive sharing little looks, and a happy atmosphere filling the room. After everyone had finished their food and put away their dishes, they scattered throughout the house to work on their chores. Jacob's was to sweep the hallways, along with keeping Abe's, now his, room clean and tidy, not that was hard since he was hardly ever in there anymore.

After chores was lessons, then after lessons was lunch, then the children had most of the day to just play or do whatever until dinner. This was when Jacob was usually found in the basement, either helping or hindering Enoch with his experiments. Currently Jacob was curled up in Enoch's lap while he lazily read through a book, Jacob didn't know what it was about. His face is pressed into Enoch's neck, taking in the scent of smoke, dust and faint formaldehyde. It's definitely a smell to get used to, but Jacob doesn't think he can live without it now. Enoch was holding the book in one hand, absent mindedly carding Jacob's hair through the fingers on his other hand. Jacob loved it when Enoch played with his hair. It made him feel calm and safe. Enoch rested his chin on the top of Jacob's head and breathed in deeply, before mumbling a soft, "your hair smells like salt and snow." Jacob sighed, for someone so dark and brooding Enoch could come up with the most innocent and random things. "That's a nice thought." He whispered into Enoch's neck. Enoch thinks for a moment before he starts whispering what he's reading to Jacob. Among all of Enoch's little quirks, this had to be one of Jake's favorites. Whenever Enoch was reading anything and Jacob was with him, Enoch would just start reading out loud, in moments like these he whispered because he didn't want to disturb the quiet atmosphere. "Theresa is practicing a time honored coping mechanism; objectification. For those who deal with human corpses regularly, it is easier, and I suppose more accurate, to think of them as objects, not people. For most physicians, objectification is mastered their first year of medical-," Jacob didn't mind hearing about or seeing dead things anymore, but he stopped listening to Enoch's words and just listened to the quiet lilt of his voice. He loved Enoch's accent. He leaned back and absent mindedly fiddled with the collar on Enoch's shirt. Enoch stopped reading and looked down at Jacob, just taking in the features of his face. He pressed a tiny kiss to Jacob's nose and said, "I like how you smell, I want to smell it on everything I own." Jacob pressed their foreheads together and smiled.  



End file.
